The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines. In the known fuel injection pumps of this type (Japanese Document GDS 18 64 36/84), an adjuster is actuatable by an adjusting mechanism which has an adjusting piston that is coupled to an injection adjuster and is displaced by a pressure fluid counter to a spring. The pressure fluid is regulated via electrically controlled valves; one valve each is disposed in an inlet and an outlet of the control circuit. With the aid of this controlled control circuit, it is possible to continuously adjust the adjusting piston and with it the adjuster. However, this known fuel injection pump control is very complicated and expensive. For reliable setting of a certain adjustment travel, in this case for injection onset setting, for instance, feedback of the actual position of the control mechanism is necessary. To do so with this type of pump, however, requires technically complicated feedback sensors, with the aid of which the actual and set-point states are compared continuously. Fuel injection pumps are also known (Japanese Document Gbm. 1691066/87), in which the triggering of a reciprocating slide shaft is effected via a rod linkage and electromagnets. Here, an electromagnet actuates a torsion shaft via an adjusting lever; via a plurality of small levers that each engage the groove of a control slide, the torsion shaft converts this rotary motion into an axial displacement of the control slide upon the pump piston. This type of triggering likewise requires technically complicated feedback sensors.